El día que todo cambió
by pam2491
Summary: Yuzuriha considera que su amor es imposible puesto que el caballero de quien esta enamorada la considera una niña. ¿Podra una fiesta cambiar eso? Contiene Lemmon un poco fuerte, leer bajo su propio consentimiento. Yuzuriha x Kardia y slight de Sisyphus x Sasha
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La fiesta**

_´ ¿Por qué tenía que atraerme especialmente en ese caballero?´_ pensaba Yuzuriha una mañana cálida en el santuario de Atenea mientras paseaba por los alrededores del Santuario _´Por Athena, hay dorados más caballerosos como Shion, Degel, Sysiphus … hasta Manigoldo es mejor opción pero no, me tuve que fijar en el más loco y sinvergüenza de todos, bien hecho Yuzuriha!´_seguía pensando la amazona en su mente hasta que de la nada choca con alguien y cuando va a disculparse, se da cuenta que es la razón de todos sus pensamientos.

Perdón señor - se disculpa ella pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. _´Porque? Tengo que encontrármelo precisamente ahora'_ pensaba ella nervios y mirando para el suelo- Con su permiso- intento huir de la presencia de el pero su intento se vio interrumpido por una mano agarrando su brazo acompañado de una risa que ella sintió como burlona.

Parece como si estuvieras huyendo – dijo el para después volverse a reír burlonamente- y ¿qué es eso de señor? Yo no soy tan viejo, dime solo Kardia- volvió a reírse otra vez mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Esta acción hizo que Yuzuriha se sonrojase pero no perdió la compostura.

Bueno solo Kardia, ¿podrías soltarme? Tengo un poco de prisa- le dijo ella a él lo más calmada posible aunque lo único que consiguió fue sacarle otra risa burlona. Esto la molesto un poco e intento safar su brazo del agarre de la mano del dorado sin éxito haciendo que este se riera más aún.

No te midas nunca con un dorado niña, puedes salir herida- dijo el en tono burlo a ver los fallidos y nada disimulados intento de la chica de salir de allí. Tenía que reconocer que ella era una de las amazonas más fuertes del Santuario, siempre la había visto al lado de Shion y por un tiempo se imaginó de que entre ellos había una especie de relación amorosa, claro esto fue hasta que el mismo Shion lo negó y dio que ambos siempre habían sido como hermanos y que esa relación nunca pasaría de ahí. Era la única amazona que no le importaba la regla de la máscara pues casi siempre que la veía andaba sin ella supone que por sus entrenamientos con Hakurei.

No soy niña, Tengo un nombre ¿sabías?- dice ella enojada por la palabra niña ´_ya sé que entre él y yo no hay casi una década de diferencia, yo apenas tengo 15 y él tiene 23 pero que él lo diga hace que suene peor´_ piensa ella mientras mira al suelo con tristeza cosa que pasa desapercibida por el dorado- he perdido mucho tiempo aquí, suéltame ya- dice ella tratando de sonar enojada mientras intenta (con éxito esta vez) soltarse del agarre de Kardia e hizo ademan de seguir su camino.

Espera – la detuvo el y ella lo miro- en verdad te estaba buscando- Yuzuriha no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y lo miro ´_BUSCANDOME? A MI? esto tiene que ser una broma y de mal gusto´_ - Athena-sama te busca, es para algo relacionado a la fiesta que se dará mañana en el santuario.

Muchas gracias por darme el recado, con su permiso señor- y empezó a caminar hacia el templo principal con rapidez para salir de la presencia del dorado. Cuando llego a las 12 casa empezó a subir los escalones ya que dentro del Santuario estaba prohibido (a no ser una emergencia o estuvieras entrenando en el coliseo) el uso del cosmos así que por ende no podía subir teletransportarse. Ni Shion ni Hasgard se encontraban en sus respectivos templos por lo que paso rápidamente pero no tuvo tanta suerte cuando sintió los cosmos de los dos gemelos en el tercer templo. Particularmente a ella, Aspros y Defteros le inspiraban un poco de miedo, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado (normalmente cuando estaba con Shion y Hakurei arreglando las armaduras) nunca habían pasado de un hola y tenía que reconocer que su presencia era intimidante y su cosmos aplastante. Armándose de valor entro en el tercer templo.

Buenos Días Caballeros, pido permiso para pasar- dijo ella en cuanto se adentró en el templo. Los dos gemelos (que ya habían sentido el cosmos de ella desde que paso el templo de Aries) la miraron sin decir palabra.

Puedes pasar amazona de Grulla- dijo Aspros en voz firme pero tranquila. Defteros simplemente asintió y miro para otro lado. Yuzuriha solo dio las gracias y suspiro para sus adentros al salir del templo _´En verdad que son intimidantes´_ pensó ella y cuando entro al templo de Leo, un enérgico Regulus la recibió sonriente.

Yuzu, cuanto tiempo- dice el caballero de Leo a modo de saludo. Ellos, desde que Yuzuriha llego al Santuario hace un año, habían entablado una bonita amistad y Yuzuriha regularmente le hacía visitas ya sea para entrenar o simplemente para hablar sobre cualquier tema- me tenías olvidado- agrega Regulus haciendo un puchero cosa que enterneció a la Amazona.

Perdón Regulus, es que estaba ocupada con los entrenamientos de las novatas- dice ella en modo de disculpa- ahora mismo tengo que ir al templo principal pero cuando baje pasare un rato por aquí- anexo ella y regulus solo rio y musitando ´es una promesa´ la dejo pasar. Los templo de Virgo y Libra estaban vacíos y por suerte el de Escorpio también. Cuando llego a Capricornio se encontró al Cid y a Sisyphus sentados en el piso jugando un ajedrez. En cuanto la vieron se levantaron a saludarla.

Yuzuriha cuanto tiempo – dice Sysiphus mientras que el cid solo la hace un ademan de saludo con la mano- es raro ya verte por los alrededores- agrega el con un leve sonrisa. Ella se lleva de lo más bien con ellos dos, hasta habían entrenado pal de veces juntos en el coliseo.

Buen Día, Sysiphus-sama, El Cid-sama- dice ella cortésmente- es que he estado ocupada entrenando a las novatas pero pronto pasare por aquí para que vayamos a entrenar al coliseo otra vez- agrego con una leve sonrisa- Cid –sama me da permiso para pasar por su templo?- pregunta al Cid respetuosamente, no es que haga hacerlo pero un así está frente a los dos caballeros dorados que más admira.

Eso no tienes que preguntarlo Yuzuriha, eres libre de pasar cuando quieras- responde el Cid con su seriedad típica en el- y ambos Sysiphus y yo te tomaremos la palabra sobre entrenar en el coliseo- agrega y eso le saca una sonrisa a Yuzuriha. Se despide de ellos y sigue subiendo por suerte ninguno de los otros caballeros está en su templo. Cuando llega al templo principal Sasha literalmente se le tira arriba a abrazarla.

Yu porque tardaste tanto- pregunta Sasha arriba de ella todavía- me iban a salir canas esperándote

Me entretuve en algunos templos, gomen Sasha-contesta Yuzuriha- para que me mandaste a llamar?- pregunta ella curiosa

Recuérdate que la fiesta es mañana, tienes que medirte el vestido- contesta Sasha feliz- vamos a mis aposentos para que te lo midas, lo trajeron hoy- seguido ambas se dirigen hacia la habitación de Athena y cuando llegan en la cama están dos vestidos, el primero era azul strapples largo con un abierto en el muslo derecho, con piedras alrededor de parte de arriba y la cintura mientras que el segundo era uno rojo con cuello halter y un escote un poco sexy (según Yuzuriha) en la parte de los seños y dejaba casi la totalidad de la espalda afuera y también era largo.

El azul es el mio y el rojo es el tuyo, te va a quedar precioso, por favor mídetelo- pidió Sasha y Yuzuriha fue al baño, se desnudó y luego se puso el vestido y salió- te queda perfecto!- Exclama Sasha con corazones en los ojos- cualquier hombre que te vea caerá rendido a tus pies!

No se….no me convence, creo que es muy escotado- dice Yuzuriha no muy convencida mirándose al espejo, se sentía desnuda _´siento que en cualquier mal movimiento se me puede ver el pecho o el trasero´_- se me puede salir un seno o el trasero- agrega Yuzuriha incomoda

No creo, te queda muy bien y no parece que se te vaya a salir nada, deja de buscar excusas- dice la reencarnación de Athena mientras hace un puchero- ese vestido esta de infarto, si cierto caballero te ve con él no se resistirás a tus encantos- Ciertamente al ser amigas Sasha y Yuzuriha, la primera sabía quién era el objeto de todos los pensamientos de la última y viceversa.

Y con ese sajón que tiene ese vestido en la parte del muslo vas a tener a Sisyphus atrás de ti toda la noche- contraataca Yuzuriha haciendo que Sasha se sonrojara. Solo ella sabía el amor que tenía La Diosa por el caballero de Sagitario, así que esperaba que él se fijara en Sasha en la fiesta que por cierto, era por el motivo del cumpleaños de la susodicha- bueno, tengo que irme a entrenar a las novatas- dice Yuzuriha para después ir al baño, quitarse el vestido y ponerlo en la cama otra vez. Ella y Sasha salen del cuarto hacia la entrada del templo principal- nos vemos Sasha- se despide Yuzuriha mientras baja los escalones hacia las 12 casas.

Mañana ven a las 6 para que nos maquillen y nos arreglen para la fiesta- grita Sasha mientras se despide agitando si mano _´ohh verdad le prometí a Regulus que iría a visitarlo en cuanto saliera de aquí´_ asi que se encamino hacia la casa de Leo, ya se había hecho de tarde así que seguramente cocinaría algo en el templo de Regulus para luego ir a entrenar a las novatas pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encuentra que el León no estaba solo sino con Manigoldo y Kardia- Buenas Tardes Caballeros- saluda la amazona cortésmente mientras mira de reojo a Kardia _´es tan guapo´_ piensa ella mientras va mirando su cuerpo de reojo. Kardia solamente lleva las ropa de entrenamiento y se podían ver sus músculos bien definidos ´_calma Yuzuriha, no querras morir de desangramiento nasal´_ se reprocha a sí misma.

Yuzu que bueno que viniste – dice Regulus feliz – estoy antojado de una de tus suculentas paellas- agrega con una sonrisa

Si la grulla va a hacer paella, me quedo- dice Manigoldo guiñándole un ojo. Los dos habían entrenado durante varios años y se habían hecho buenos amigos- escorpión quédate tú también, probaras una de las mejores paellas que hay en esta ciudad- le dice Manigoldo a Kardia – total Degel no llega hasta la noche y tú eres un desastre cocinando.

Bueno, ya que ambos dijeron que las paella de Yuzuriha eran deliciosas, supongo que me quedare a probarla- dice Kardia a modo de respuesta causando que la amazona se sonroje _´pronuncio mi nombre!´_ exclama ella mentalmente y con una sonrisa, va a hacer la paella que tanto quieren los muchachos. Aproximadamente hora y media después anuncia que ya está lista la comida y pone la mesa al mismo tiempo que todos se sientan a comer.

Deliciosa Yuzuriha- dice Regulus cuando iba ya por el segundo plato- siempre te queda demasiado buena, siento que tengo que repeti veces hasta quedar lleno. Yuzuriha solo musita un gracias mientras sigue comiendo.

La mejor paella- dice Manigoldo – el que se case contigo no va a pasar hambre, ya sabes como dice el dicho cásate con alguien que cocine bueno porque la belleza se pero el hambre no- agrega Manigoldo y Yuzuriha se sonroja cuando pronuncio la palabra casarse _´nunca ha estado entre mis planes casarme pero tal vez en algún futuro se pueda hacer ´ _piensa Yuzuriha y le da las gracias al caballero de Cáncer.

Por Athena, esto esta delicioso, la mejor paella que he probado en mi vida!- exclama Kardia mientras se sirve otro plato- no sabía que cocinaras tan rico Yuzuriha, me va a costar secuestrarte un rato para que me cocines comidas deliciosas – la palabra secuestrar hace que Yuzuriha se ponga más roja que un tomate pero recupera la compostura y le agradece a Kardia por su halago. Luego de que terminaron cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas actividades y Yuzuriha

Llego a su cabaña cansada e inmediatamente después de bañarse y ponerse la pijama se quedó dormida. Cuando se levantó eran ya pasadas de las 11 am así que se bañó y fue a hacer algo de comer. El día de hoy no había entrenamiento a causa del cumpleaños de Sasha así que tenía la mañana y la tarde libre antes de tener que ir al templo principal a prepararse para la fiesta. Se dedicó a hacer limpieza en el tiempo que le quedaba y ya cuando eran las 5 de la tarde salió rumbo al templo principal. Sabia por Sasha que los caballeros estaban la mayoría en Rodorio midiéndose y buscando sus trajes así que no tenía que preocuparse por encontrarse con ninguno, paso los 12 templos sin contratiempo y cuando llego al templo principal Sasha ya la esperaba para de una vez meterla en la habitación de ella donde había una maquillista y una estilista. Para cuando quedaron listas eran las 7:30 de la noche.

Te ves despampanante, me opacas incluso a mí- la halaga Sasha y no era para menos. Le habían soltado el largo y rubio cabello de la amazona rizándoselo al final, el maquillaje que llevaba no era excesivo pero el delineador y el rimer destacaban sus ojos azules y el vestido la hacía ver sensual.- hoy Kardia cae o cae- soltó una risita al decir esto provocando que Yuzuriha se sonroje.

Tú no te quedas atrás Sasha estas preciosa, Sisyphus no se resistirá – la hágala de vuelta y Sasha se sonroja. Ambas van hacia el salón principal donde ya están los caballeros de Bronce, Plata y Oro junto con las amazonas y el Patriarca y otros invitados que Yuzuriha no conoce. Cuando ambas descienden por las escaleras muchos de los caballeros no pueden evitar posar sus ojos en ellas dos. Sasha llama la atención al centro para decir unas palabras.

Muchas gracias por asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que disfruten y la pasen bien- dice ella y después se hace un brindis y en lo que Sasha habla con invitados desconocidos para ella, Yuzuriha se acerca a saludar a Regulus y Sisyphus que están en un lado del salón.

Estas hermosa Yuzu/ Yuzuriha- la halagan Regulus y Sisyphus –me debes conceder aunque sea una pieza de baile- dice Regulus y Yuzuriha asiente y el caballero la lleva la pista de Baile donde Se entretuvo bailando casi una hora y media a que después de Regulus … Manigoldo, El Cid, Tenma, Yato , Sisyphus, Dohko y hasta Shion la sacaron a bailar también. Ella veía a Sasha hablando con un grupo e inesperadamente Sisyphus estaba cerca de ella _'me alegra que al menos Sasha tengo cerca a la persona que ama' _ pensaba ella feliz por la diosa e intento buscar a Kardia por algún lado y lo encontró al otro lado del salón junto con Degel y Hasgard. Aprovechando que no había podido saludar al Caballero de Tauro y que tenía un poco de sed se encamino hacia el trio que estaba al lado de las mesas de las bebidas, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue saludarlos.

Te iba a saludar pero te vi tan encantadora bailando con mis colegas que preferí dejarlo para después – fue la respuesta de Hasgard – realmente estas despampanante hoy mi niña, no lo creen compañeros?- les pregunta a los otros dos caballeros y Yuzuriha estaba sonrojada por el halago pero realmente sentía la mirada penetrante del caballero de Scopio sobre ella.

Está muy bella- responde Degel mientras le besa la mano.

Gracias Degel – sama- responde Yuzuriha sonrojada y halagada.

Niña estas hermosa hoy, cualquiera te podría secuestrar – le dice Kardia quien inesperadamente no ha podido despegar la mirada de ella en toda la noche. Desde que la vio bajando por las escaleras se sintió como hechizado y la ha seguido con la mira la noche entera aunque la amazona no se haya percatado de nada. Yuzuriha por su parte estaba más roja que un jitomate, la mirada de Kardia era penetrante y un poco sensual. Ese caballero se veía muy atractivo en el smokin negro que llevaba con una camisa verde y una corbata que combinaba los dos colores.

Gracias, ustedes se ven muy guapos en esos trajes- responde ella muy feliz a los halagos. Las horas pasaron entre Yuzuriha bailando y hablando con los caballeros y Sasha pegada a Sisyphus y viceversa, por lo que Yuzuriha estaba feliz por su amiga y aunque ella no estuvo pegada a Kardia, no bailaron siquiera una vez, este no le despegaba los ojos de encima y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Sentía como que esos ojos azules la desnudaban pero el peliazul no se había movido prácticamente del área donde estaban las bebidas y en estos momentos se notaba que estaba pasado de copas. Los invitados empezaron a irse a pasada las 1 am, cuando casi todos los invitados se habían ido, Yuzuriha se despidió de Sasha y empezó a bajar rumbo a su cabaña _´me duelen los pies, será mejor que me quite los zapatos para bajar las escaleras´_ y así hizo. Empezó su viaje con los zapatos de tacón la mano derecha. Los caballeros de oro de Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario no habían bajado puesto que no se encontraban en su templo. Al llegar a Scopio, empieza a caminar ya que esta aparentemente vacío pero una voz la detiene.

La pasaste bien?- pregunta Kardia atrás de Yuzuriha. Ella se sorprende pues no se dio cuenta cuando él llego justamente atrás de ella. Sentía su respiración en su cuello- no tuve la oportunidad de bailar contigo en la noche entera.

Bueno, te pasaste buena parte de la noche observándome, no veo porque no pudiste pedirme un baile- le responde ella con suspicacia. Él se ríe ligeramente, ella sabía que estaba pasado de copas, de por si ella también había bebido un poco de mas pero esos ojos azules penetrantes desnudándola con la mirada la había excitado un poco y en combinación con el alcohol, se podía decir que estaba desinhibida y se obligó a si misma a voltear para verlo a los ojos pero no contaba con que él estaba prácticamente pegaba a ella y cuando se volteó sus caras quedaron a centímetros de rozarse. El la observaba con esos ojos penetrantes y descaradamente la miro de arriba abajo principalmente sus senos, ella se dio cuenta pero quizás por el alcohol, no se dejó intimidar por forma en que la miraba- ¿ya terminaste de desnudarme con la mirada? – le pregunta ella mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos.

Eres una niña descarada, ¿sabías?- le responde él mientras le guiña el ojo. Ese rostro cerca de él lo estaba incitando. Si la situación se salía de control él sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar aquello.

No soy una niña, señor Kardia- le respondió Yuzuriha un poco enojada pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos- además usted sería considerado un pedófilo por desnudar a una niña con esos oj…- no pudo terminar los labios de Kardia se habían apoderado de los suyos en un beso demandante, lleno de pasión y fiereza. Ella no se quedó atrás, tiro los zapatos a un rincón, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y profundizo ese beso apasionado. A ninguno le importaban que estuvieran en medio del área de estar del templo de Scorpio solo le importaba seguir tocándose y besándose. Kardia le recorría la espalda con las dos manos mientras Yuzuriha le recorria el pecho con las suyas, de pronto Yuzuriha sintió que las dos manos de Kardia le agarraban el trasero , la cargaban y la empujaban más contra él y ella puso sentir el pene de Kardia duro presionando contra su área púbica. Kardia se encamino con ella en brazos hacia uno de los rincones de templo de Scorpio, le desabrocho la parte de arriba del vestido y empezó a chupar sus pezones con un poco de fuerza mientras que Yuzuriha empezó a quitarle la corbata y el saco y literalmente rompió cada uno de los botones de la caminas al arrancársela mientras gemía por las mordidas de Kardia a sus pezones.

El vestido de ella junto con los pantalones de él cayeron al piso. Kardia volvió a besarla mientras con una mano acariciaba sus senos y con la otra acariciaba su clítoris por arriba de la ligera tela del panti que empezaba a mojarse mientras Yuzuriha exponía el pene de Kardia y empezaba a estimularlo bajando y subiendo su mano rápidamente cosa que le producía inmenso placer al dorado. Cuando Kardia puso su miembro en la entrada de Yuzuriha escucharon voces que entraban al templo pero en vez de parar Kardia se la llevo cargada a sus aposentos dejando toda la ropa juntos con los zapatos tirados pero por suerte para ellos, la mayoría de los dorados había tomado mucho y ninguno se dio cuenta además de que casualmente la había dejado en el rincón más oscuro del templo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Kardia la tiro en la cama mientras él se colocaba en medio de sus piernas y empezaba a lamer y chupar la parte intima de Yuzuriha y esta no podía hacer más que gemir de placer al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Kardia con su clítoris aunque después ella se encontró queriéndole darle placer al dorado también así que jalo a Kardia por uno de los brazos , lo acostó en la cama y se introdujo el pene de el en la boca.

AHHH AHH SI- gemía Kardia al sentir la boca de Yuzuriha chupando la cabeza de su miembro- no pares ahhh- Yuzuriha estaba más que complacida oyéndolo gemir- no puedo más- y seguido Kardia invirtió los papeles quedando arriba de ella con su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Yuzuriha- ¿eres virgen?- pregunto Kardia con voz ronca mientras la besaba.

Si pero no quiero que te detengas, quiero sentirte dentro de mí- esto fue lo único que necesito Kardia para introducirse de una sola embestida dentro de ella. Ella tiro un grito de dolor y Kardia espero a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y en cuanto ella se relajó empezó con a moverse suavemente. El dolor se convirtió en placer y Yuzuriha empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte junto con Kardia. Ya las embestidas eran fuertes y la cama estaba empezando a chirriar un poco pero eso no les importaba nada a ellos.

FUERTEE…. MAS FUERTE… MÁS DURO- eran los gritos de Yuzuriha. Kardia la agarro y la puso en cuatro con su pene dentro mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte, sentía que ya estaba a punto de correrse- me corro- dice el mientras daba las embestidas finales y depositaba todo su semen dentro de ella y terminaron acostados en la cama. Yuzuriha no se lo podía creer, todo lo que había pasado parecía un sueño.

¿Quieres intentar otra cosa?- le pregunta Kardia con voz ronca y jadeante a Yuzuriha, ella aunque está cansada asiente y él la pone en cuatro otra vez pero en vez de meterlo en su vagina lo mete en su ano, ella grita de dolor y el otra vez espera a que se acostumbre y cuando ya parece haberse acostumbrado empieza a moverse primero suave, después salvajemente haciendo chirriar la cama. Ella no puede creer el ritmo que están llevando, ni el placer que está sintiendo, el la hace girar quedando los dos de frente mientras se besan apasionadamente y ella le muerde el labio a él, luego él va hacia su cuello y lo chupa al igual que los pezones. Kardia sigue embistiéndola hasta que otra vez llegan al clímax y ambos luego de tanta actividad sexual se quedan profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Yuzuriha es la primera en levantarse. Está muy adolorida _´este hombre es una bestia´ _piensa felizmente ella mientras se levanta y trata de buscar (sin éxito) el vestido en la habitación, después se acuerda de el rincón donde todo había empezado y rodeándose con una sábana va hacia allá, y recoge ambos atuendos junto con los zapatos. Cuando vuelve, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Kardia sentado en la cama y cuando la siente se gira para mirarla.

Buen día Kardia-sama- le dice ella sin saber que más decir- ahora mismo preparare el desayuno- ella trata de escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible pero uno de los brazos de Kardia se lo impide.

Todavía me dices señor aun después de lo que paso anoche- dice el burlonamente mientras se levanta y busca un bóxer en una gaveta- tengo que lavar esa sabana- dice el cuándo nota las manchas de sangre en la sabana que esta tendida sobre la cama y ella se sonroja al verlas.

Yo las lavare luego de hacer el desayuno – y dicho esto se dirige hacia la cocina, cuando está en ella va hacia la nevera y busca algo que pueda hacer, al final se decide por unos huevos revueltos con tomate y cebolla y pan. Kardia aparece minutos después y ambos desayunan en silencio _´esto es a lo que le dicen el días después´_ pensaba ella. La verdad es que ni podía mirarlo a los ojos, las imágenes de anoche se le hacían tan lejanas que si no fuera por el dolor de su cuerpo, no creería que fue ella quien participo en ese acto tan salvaje.

Tenemos que hablar- dice el mientras termina de desayunar

**Continuara!**

**Por favor dejen reviews, me encantaría saber lo que opinan sobre este Capitulo**


	2. Salidas, Nuevas Amistades y Celos

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Este capítulo va dedicado a Archangel of Fire 777, Asalea19, geminisnocris y Tutuli80. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Salidas, Nuevas amistades y Celos**

**Tenemos que hablar** – dice Kardia después de terminar de desayunar. Yuzuriha empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Sinceramente no había pensado como comportarse después de la noche de ayer, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse- **es cierto que ayer ambos la pasamos extremadamente bien pero no puedo ignorar primero que eres una niñ… jovencita** – se autocorrigió porque ni a el mismo le gustaba pensar que había tenido sexo con una niña- **y segundo irresponsablemente te arrebate tu virginidad..**

**No importa, fue consentido**- lo interrumpe Yuzuriha dolida por la palabra niña que casi el pronuncia- Yo..

**Lamentablemente no creo que esto pueda volverse a repetir, hay muchas cosas que se interponen entre nosotros, yo soy un hombre y tú eres una jovencita con un futuro por delante-** interrumpió Kardia a la amazona y esta sintió su corazón hacerse pedazo junto con unas increíbles ganas de llorar pero no dejo que las lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos. En este punto ninguno de los dos se veían a la cara, para Kardia se le estaba haciendo difícil pues tenía que reconocer que esa experiencia había sido especialmente fascinante. Siempre prefirió las mujeres que ya tenían experiencia porque pensaba que quitarle la virginidad a una mujer seria extremadamente aburrido ya que tendría que ir despacio pero la rubia no se había echado para atrás por ser virgen, al contrario lo incito al punto que tuvo que arrebatársela y lo había disfrutado como nunca pero fue con una chiquilla de 15 años, nunca pensó que se enfrentaría a una situación así. Si algunas mujeres ya hechas y derecha se enamoraban de el a pesar de poner sus reglas, imagínate una quinceañera caería más rápido y él no quería estar solamente con una mujeres más nunca había siquiera pensado en una relación seria.

**Entiendo**- dijo quedamente Yuzuriha _´supongo que estas son las experiencia que solo pasan una vez´_ pensó ella triste. En el fondo ella pensó que tal vez el la quería o al menos empezarían una especie de relación pero al parecer se equivocó. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, prácticamente se había fijado en él desde que Shion se lo presento pero no creía que era propicio decírselo ya que haría las cosas más difíciles-** lavaré las sabanas y me iré**- agrega ella mientras recoge la mesa y lava los platos. Luego sin decir nada se va a lavar las sabanas manchadas de sangre. Kardia en el fondo se siente un poco mal por la chica pero no dice nada porque cree que es lo mejor.

**Yo iré para donde Degel un rato**- dice él mientras se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse y cuando sale, no encuentra rastro de Yuzuriha por ninguna parte. Él no le da mucha importancia y se dirige hacia Acuario. Por su lado, Yuzuriha uso la tele transportación para llegar a su cabaña sin ser vista por nadie y desde que llego, se tiro en su cama a llorar fuertemente. Había sido una estúpida entregándose a un hombre que no la amaba pero ahora ya estaba hecho y no estaba arrepentida, solo le quedaba seguir adelante con su vida. Había decidido no decirle a nadie sobre esa noche y se hizo una promesa de que olvidaría a Kardia y esa noche.

Más tarde subió al templo principal y en su camino saludó a los caballeros dorados que estaban en sus templos, cuando llego acuario simplemente inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia los dos caballeros y se fue sin decir prácticamente una palabra. Kardia sintió un poco de mal sabor en la boca ante su comportamiento pero agradeció que no hubiera dicho nada mientras que Degel si noto algo en su amigo y compañero al momento por la forma en que miro a la amazona aunque haya sido por un segundo pero no diría nada hasta no estar seguro.

Cuando llego al templo principal, Sasha la esperaba con una sonrisa en la entrada. Se internaron en la habitación de ella.

**Cuéntame todo, que paso con Kardia ayer**?- pregunta Sasha yendo al grano-**vi cómo te miraba la noche entera además de que desapareció repentinamente cuando te fuiste**- agrego contenta pero Yuzuriha no lo estaba tanto.

**No pasó nada entre él y yo, como pudiste observar no se me acerco la noche entera**- mintió la amazona, le daba un poco de pena tener que mentirle a su amiga pero sabía que si la reencarnación de Athena se enteraba era capaz de colgar a Kardia de los pulgares y hacer todo lo posible porque la pareja estuviera junta y sinceramente ella solamente quería olvidarse del caballero. Sasha , por su lado estaba tan feliz por su avance con Sisyphus, que ni se paró a pensar en que tal vez Yuzuriha le estaba ocultando algo**- y a ti como te fue? Algún avance?–** le pregunta Yuzuriha cambiando de tema. Sabía que si seguían hablando de ella Sasha podría sospechar que le estaba ocultando algo.

**Nos besamos**- suelta Sasha feliz- fue un beso corto pero estoy tan contenta, casi no pude dormir

**FLASH BACK**

La Diosa y el Santo de Sagitario salieron a tomar un poco de aire al balcón. Era tarde y la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado. Sasha estaba contenta puesto que su amado Santo de Sagitario no se había despegado de ella la noche entera.

**Hermosa noche**- dice Sasha para romper el silencio de los dos

**Mi señora, espero que haya disfrutado la fiesta**- dice Sisyphus mientras ve la noche.

**Si, fue mi divertida y ¿tú? ¿Te divertiste?** – pregunta la diosa mirándolo y el Santo la miro a ella, al sentirse observado.

**Mucho mi señora**- responde el con respeto y una leve sonrisa

**¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-** pregunta la Diosa y el Santo asiente- **dime Sasha, no mi señora ni Athena, mi nombre es Sasha**

**No podría, yo..-** alega Sisyphus sorprendido

**Cuando llegue al Santuario, siempre me llamabas por mi nombre, Sisyphus-** interrumpe Sasha – **fuiste quien prácticamente me crio además de que te considero el caballero más cercano a mí**- continua diciendo la Diosa mientras se pone en puntillas para tomar su rostro con ambas manos**- Por favor Sisyphus**

**Está bien**- dice Sisyphus con resignación pero un poco sonrojado por la posición en la que están- **cumpliré lo que me pides Sasha**- la diosa no podía estar más feliz, su nombre pronunciado por su amado, era como música para sus oídos.

**Gracias Sisyphus, no sabes lo feliz que me haces**- dice ella y lo abraza. Sisyphus está sorprendido pero corresponde el abrazo. Luego de quedarse por unos segundos abrazados miran de reojo una estrella fugaz pasar.

**Vamos a pedir un deseo**- dice Sisyphus mientras libera a Sasha del abrazo y cierra los ojos pero siente que algo se posa sobre sus labios y cuando los abre, se da cuenta que la Diosa lo está besando.

**Mi deseo se cumplió**- dice la chica mientras sonríe al terminar el beso. Sisyphus está paralizado, no sabe qué hace o que decir- **antes que digas algo déjame decirte que yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, mi santo de Sagitario, solo quería que lo supieras- **dice Sasha con una sonrisa

**Sasha yo... ¿Podría pensarlo para luego traerle una respuesta sobre mis sentimientos?-** Pregunta Sisyphus confundido y balbuceando. De todas las situaciones, esta era la que menos esperaba. Sabía que la Diosa ya no era la misma niña que trajo alguna vez, sino que se había convertido en toda una señorita pero de ahí a que tuviera sentimientos por él. Por Zeus! Ella tenía 16 y el 29! 13 años de diferencia además estaba el problema de los demás Santos puesto que si aceptaba los sentimientos de ella ¿Qué dirían el Patriarca y los demás caballeros? Principalmente los más leales como El Cid y Aldebarán. Él era un mar de confusión**- pido permiso para retirarme**

**Puedes retirarte**- dice Sasha con una sonrisa pero triste por dentro. Sabía todo lo que tenía en contra el haberse declarado al Santo pero no quería quedarse con aquello dentro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**No es por darte esperanzas pero estoy casi segura de que el siente algo por ti** – dice Yuzuriha cuando ella le termina de contar la historia- **sino dime, ¿por qué razón estuvo detrás de ti todo el tiempo en la fiesta? **

**No sé, para protegerme de alguien que se pasara de contento conmigo o ….** – responde Sasha triste

**Bahh, si eso se hubiera podido dar, todos los Santos de Oro hubieran estado cerca y hasta Sage-sama no te hubiera dejado tranquila pero que yo sepa ninguno excepto Sisyphus estuvo detrás de ti la noche entera, es más ni el Cid que es el más sobreprotector junto con Hasgard te hicieron caso-** la interrumpe Yuzuriha –** Yo siempre he pensado que está enamorado de ti pero que lo confunde con el respeto y el amor que debería tenerle a la Diosa y no a la mujer. Recuerda que estamos hablando de un hombre 13 años mayor que tú y que además ha sido el más cercano a ti y prácticamente te crio aquí en el Santuario así que no esperes que lo reconozca de la noche a la mañana pero no te rindas!-** exclama la amazona mientras hace la V de victoria con los dedos.

**Gracias Yu, me has animado mucho, te adoro**!- dice la Diosa mientras la abraza. Yuzuriha se sentía bien de haber animado a la chica aunque sea un poco-** ¿Qué haremos con el tema de tu y Kardia? **– pregunta Sasha de pronto

**Dejarlo del tamaño que esta supongo, no creo que yo signifique algo para el**- responde Yuzuriha sin ánimos- **mi situación y la tuya son muy diferentes pero nada, soy joven y por ahí vendrán más amores**- agrega con una sonrisa

**Ay Yu, realmente quisiera ayudarte amiga- **dice la Diosa apenada- **ya se! Vámonos de compras al pueblo! – **Exclama la Diosa de pronto y con estrellitas en los ojos. Yuzuriha sabía que no podía escapar de esta- ** vamos a bañarnos y a ponernos ropa cómoda para salir –**a continuación de esta frase Yuzuriha fue obligada a entrar al baño y a ponerse una minifalda blanca con una camisa de cuadritos azules que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo, a juego con unas sandalias de tacón corrido blancas. Mientras la Diosa se puso un pantalón corto de tela amarillo de corte alto (hasta arriba de la cintura) y una blusa blanca de cuello halter junto con unas sandalias sin tacón amarillas. Cuando salieron, se encontraron con el Patriarca quien se mostró asombrado por las ropas que llevaban las muchachas.

**Mi señora, Yuzuriha ¿puedo preguntar hacia donde se dirigen tan bien vestidas?**- pregunta el patriarca sorprendido

**Sage, vamos al pueblo a hacer unas compras-**les responde la Diosa y Yuzuriha asiente con la cabeza-** ¿estamos lindas?**- pregunta la Diosa dando una vuelta. Yuzuriha por su lado, se quedó parada sin hacer nada.

**Les queda muy bien esos atuendos, bueno que disfruten y Yuzuriha por favor, protege a la señorita-** dice Sage mientras sigue su camino hacia Star Hill. Él sabía que la Diosa estaba en plena etapa de adolescencia y eso conllevaba unos cambios como el querer salir a conocer, a hacer compras, etc . Al menos la tierra estaba en un momento de paz así que tanto la diosa como los Santos podrían disfrutar de este momento y hacer lo que más les guste. Por otra parte, Sasha le indico a Yuzuriha para tele transportarse a la entrada del pueblo y así llegar más rápido. Si hubiera pasado por los templos, se hubieran dado cuenta que ningún santo dorado estaba en ellos puesto que también habían tenido la idea de bajar al pueblo, unos a comprar provisiones y otros simplemente porque no tenían nada que hacer. Ya las chicas en el pueblo empezaron a recorrer tiendas, puesto que eran dos muchachas muy hermosas, los hombres empezaron a mirarlas casi al instante, cortejándolas pero ellas no le hacían caso. Después de dos horas pasando de tienda en tienda decidieron descansar y comer algo pero a lo lejos Yuzuriha divisó una figura conocida.

**No es ese Manigoldo?- **pregunta Yuzuriha de pronto al ver que la figura se le hacía parecida al Santo de Cancer

**Si! Es el!**- exclama la diosa**- vamos a saludarlo**- dice para coger sus fundas e ir donde se encontraba en caballero, quien plácidamente había ido al pueblo a comprar comida para los cangrejos que tenía en su templo y se paró a comprar un hotdog en el camino.

**Manigoldo hola!-** dice la Diosa con alegría sorprendiéndolo y cuando mira donde esta ella se queda frio. Frente a él están Sasha y Yuzuriha vestidas como.. mm como decirlo… chicas, si esa era la palabra. Estaba acostumbrado a verlas con vestidos y armaduras pero no con ropa normal.

**Hola ¿que las trae por aquí? Déjenme decirles que están preciosas**- las halaga el, causando un sonrojo en ambas- y al parecer no soy el único que lo piensa- dijo fijándose en todos los tipos que la miraban.

**¿Hacia donde te dirigías?-** preguntan ambas

**A comprar comida para mis cangrejitos ¿quieren acompañarme preciosuras?**- pregunta Manigoldo mientras les guiña el ojos. Ambas se ríen y se colocan una al costado izquierdo y la otra al derecho mientras le agarran el brazo- **¿que puedo decir? Soy un hombre afortunado- **dice él mientras caminas y ambas se ríen. Se dedican a dar un paseo los tres por los alrededores para luego pararse en la tienda donde venden la comida para animales y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sisyphus , El Cid, Shion, Dohko, DegeL y Kardia en la misma tienda. Los caballeros se quedaron mirándolas sorprendidos por las vestimentas de las chicas mientras que las mujeres estaban sonrojadas.

**Compañeros que gusto encontrarlos aquí, me encontré estas dos bellezas en el camino y las secuestré**- dice Manigoldo muy campante rompiendo el silencio- **¿Verdad que están preciosas?**

**Están hermosas ambas**- dice Shion y Dohkno

**Muchas gracias** – responden ellas el cumplido. Kardia por su parte se quedó viendo a Yuzuriha fijamente, esa ropa le quedaba muy bien y no pudo evitar que las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieran a su cabeza. Por otro lado, Yuzuriha intentaba no mirar a Kardia para que no se diera cuenta del efecto que el causaba en ella.

**Se ven muy bien señoritas**- dice Sisyphus con una sonrisa. Trataba de actuar normal y no darle mente a lo que su diosa le había confesado y la Diosa también hacia lo mismo.

**Muchas gracias Sisyphus, queríamos salir bonitas al pueblo**- dice Sasha mirándolo cosa que puso nervioso al caballero.

**¿Qué hacen aquí?-** pregunta Manigoldo a los caballeros

**Estábamos comprando comida para los peces de Shion**- contesta Dohko

**Nosotros compramos comida para mis alacranes**- responde Kardia

**Más bien me arrastraste a comprar comida para tus alacranes**- rectifica Degel lo que causa unas risillas entre sus compañeros.

**Y nosotros vinimos a comprar comida para las tortugas que hay en mi templo**- responde el Cid**-¿y ustedes?**- pregunta al trio.

**Vinimos a comprar ropa**- responde Sasha- **nos encontramos a Manigoldo en el camino y decidimos acompañarle**. Luego de comprar la comida regresaron todos juntos al santuario. Aunque iban conversando, había cuatro personas que estaban un poco pensativas. Cuando llegaron al Santuario cada uno fue a sus respectivos templos puesto que ya era de noche.

Al otro día, Yuzuriha sale a caminar en la mañana y cuando va a su lugar favorito se encuentra otra persona en el sitio. Insegura si hablar o no, se decide por lo primero.

**Buen día Deuteros-sama**- lo saluda Yuzuriha mientras guarda una distancia prudente de él. Deuteros sube la mirada y ve a la amazona parada a casi un metro de él.

**Buen día amazona**- responde de forma tranquila- **¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**No, es solo que todas las mañana paso por aquí y me sorprendí de verlo**- responde Yuzuriha nerviosa. Ese Santo y su gemelo le inspiraban mucho respeto, su presencia era atemorizante.

**Parece que estoy invadiendo el sitio-** dice el mientras se levanta

**No no no**-dice Yuzuriha mientras mueve nerviosamente las manos- **puede quedarse aquí si lo desea, ya yo me iba**

**¿Cuál es tu nombre, Amazona?-** pregunta el Santo de Géminis con curiosidad y la amazona lo mira con sorpresa.

**Mi nombre es Yuzuriha, para servirle señor**- contesta la amazona todavía sorprendida.

**Puedes acercarte, no muerdo-** dice el Santo mientras deja escapar una risilla y hace que Yuzuriha sonría _¨tal vez los caballeros de géminis no son tan atemorizantes como parecen¨ _ piensa la amazona mientras se coloca cerca del caballero.

Pasó un mes de ese encuentro, Yuzuriha y Deuteros siempre se veían en el mismo lugar y se sentaban a conversar de cualquier tema, había surgido una especie de amistad entre los dos al punto de que aveces cuando pasaba por Géminis, Deuteros y Aspros la invitaban a comer puesto que ella se había ganado el afecto del gemelo mayor también. Era interesante y divertido ver como los gemelos peleaban por cualquier cosa o las bromas que se hacían entre ellos. Shion se había dado cuenta de la repentina amistad que Yuzuriha compartía con ambos gemelos y sorprendido observaba como ambos le hacían caso cuando ella los regañaba. Manigoldo también se había quedado atónito al ver como los gemelos eran un poco posesivos con la chica ya que una vez habían bajados juntos al pueblo y se podía ver como Deuteros y Aspros ahuyentaban a cualquier hombre que osara poner la mirada sobre la chica pero ella no parecía ser consciente de ello. Por otro lado Kardia, que también se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de los geminianos a la amazona y no le gustaba para nada. Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro entre los dos y por más que intentaba quitarse la imagen de la amazona de la cabeza, no podía. Ella, como había prometido, nunca más siquiera menciono el tema, se podría decir que su relación había vuelto a ser como antes (casi inexistente) y eso ahora le molestaba.

Ella siempre se la pasaba en los templos bajos (Aries, Géminis, Cáncer y Leo) pues era amiga de los Santos de esos templos y sino, se la pasaba en el templo principal encerrada con la señorita Athena y el, que podía decir, había hasta intentado estar con otras mujeres pero cuando llegaba el momento de intimar, el simplemente no podía así que las dejaba. Se sentía colérico cada vez que veía pasar a la amazona con alguno de los caballeros ¡Por Dios! El otro día, ella y Regulus pasaron juntos por su templo, ella agarrada del brazo de él y tuvo unas impetuosas ganas de arrancarle el brazo al Santo de Leo. Otros tres que estaban en su lista negra eran Shion (con quien compartía un vínculo especial puesto que fueron entrenados por Hakurei), Manigoldo (ambos eran muy cercanos y cada dos por tres iban, junto con la señorita Athena, al pueblo) y Deuteros (nunca le cayó bien y ahora que ve lo posesivo que es con la chica, le cae peor, lo hace rabiar de celos).

Degel por su parte, se había dado cuenta de lo colérico que se ponía Kardia cuando la amazona estaba con algún caballero pues su cosmos se tornaba hostil. Desde la fiesta notó algo raro en el pero de ahí a que lo demostrara abiertamente así que llego a la conclusión de que algo había pasado entre ellos e intento, sin éxito, hacer que Kardia hablara con el tema pero este era más testarudo y orgulloso que nadie y no estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba celoso y mucho menos enamorado. Por otra parte, Sasha se mantenía lejos del Santo de Sagitario, estaba al lado de Yuzuriha o sino, se iba con Manigoldo o Regulus a dar vueltas por el pueblo y el Santo había notado que ya la Diosa no lo buscaba, ni siquiera hacia intento de verlo y si se veían, lo saludaba normal y seguía su camino junto con los demás caballeros. Se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en ella o en esa vez que ella lo beso pero todavía no se decidía si contestarle o no, había muchas cosas en su contra pero la verdad que el comportamiento de la Diosa lo molestaba mucho y más aún su repentina amistad con el Santo de Cáncer (Autora: pobre manigoldo jijijijiji ).

Una tarde, Yuzuriha estaba caminando hacia el templo principal, Sasha la había invitado a pasar una noche de chicas en su cuarto. Cuando iba por Scorpio se sintió aliviada a no sentir la presencia de Kardia y se dispuso a pasar el templo pero ya cuando divisaba la salida una voz la detuvo.

**Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí** – dice Kardia con tono burlesco- ¿no andas hoy con tu escolta?- pregunta en el mismo tono.

**No son escoltas señor, son mis amigos**- responde Yuzuriha enojada por el tono de Kardia y al ver que este no dijo nada - **con su permiso**- dicho esto, se encamino a la salida.

**No he terminado de hablar Yuzuriha**- dice Kardia agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que se diera la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

**¿Necesita algo?**- pregunta ella intentando zafarse del agarre sin éxito

**¿Cuál es tu relación con Manigoldo y Deuteros?- **pregunta Kardia repentinamente enojado y la amazona lo mira sorprendida para después enojarse también.

**Que te importa!-** exclama ella enojada **– no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada**- el enojo era tal que no se daba cuenta que estaba tuteándolo sin querer y empezó otra vez a querer librarse del agarre**- SUELTAM..-** no pudo terminar porque Kardia unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso demandante y apasionado, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que el cortó abruptamente beso.

**Tu eres mía, no lo olvides**- dice el caballero mientras la vuelve a besar más demandante que antes. Yuzuriha se está dejando guiar por sus besos pero luego se acuerda de lo que dijo la mañana después de amanecer juntos y lo empuja.

**Vete al diablo Kardia**-le dice mientras trata de escaparse cosa que Kardia impide- suéltame por favor- ruega ella mientras las lágrimas se asoman a sus ojos. No quería estar ahí un segundo más, la había lastimado y ahora la besaría para después tener que hacer como que nada paso ¡ELLA NO ERA JUGUETE DE NADIE!.

**No hasta que me escuches**- dice el enojado agarrándola más fuerte y sin querer encendió su cosmos.

**Creo que la señorita fue muy clara al pedirte que la sueltes**- dice una voz de pronto y ambos voltean mientras que Yuzuriha se atemoriza al ver quién era el dueño de la voz.

**Deuteros-** murmuro ella bajito. Algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar en nada bueno.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Sus reviews son importantes para mí ya que me dan a conocer su opinión! Déjenlos!**


	3. Intervención, Pelea y Confesión

**Bueno aquí le dejo el tercer capítulo. Inicialmente iba a ser de dos episodios pero como he ido pensando y agregando cosas tal vez termine siendo de 6 o 7. Esperó que les guste.**

**Archangel of Fire 777: perdón que te pongo a sufrir poniéndote a Kardia contra Deuteros y aunque yo también me quedara con el geminiano, tengo que hacer que Yuzuriha quede con Kardia lol! No te preocupes, estoy pensando hacer un fic de Deuteros cuando acabe este.**

**Asalea19: me gusto que te encantará, perdón por poner a tus favoritos en contra pero es necesario jijijiji. Si Kardia la despreciaal principio pero ahora tendrá que apreciarla o lo mataran lol.**

**clary mikelson: jajajajaj si pobre Manigoldo, quien lo manda a andar de coqueto! Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo a mi fic, es muy importante para mí!**

**Tutuli80: jajajaj si Manigoldo es lo mejor que hay (no porque somos de mismo signo ejem ejem modestia aparte).**

**Andromedaaiorossayita: Duelo de titanes, espero que te guste!**

**Capítulo 3: Intervención, Pelea y Confesiones**

**Creo que la señorita fue muy clara al pedirte que la sueltes**- dice una voz de pronto y ambos voltean mientras que Yuzuriha se atemoriza al ver quién era el dueño de la voz.

**Deuteros-** murmuro ella bajito. Algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar en nada bueno.

**Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo** – dice Kardia enojado por la intervención soltando a Yuzuriha para ponerse frente al Santo de Géminis.

**Si tiene que ver conmigo porque la estas forzando** – le responde Deuteros enojado encendiendo su cosmos**- Yuzuriha apártate, le daré una lección a este alacrán que nunca olvidará.**

**Deuteros no es necesario, déjalo así**- dice Yuzuriha mientras va a su lado y lo agarra por los hombros**- solo vámonos y ya**- agrega ella preocupada al sentir el cosmo de Kardia y Deuteros incrementándose. A este paso ambos iban a empezar una pelea pronto.

**No te metas Yuzuriha, alguien tiene que poner en su puesto a este estúpido**- le responde el Santo de Geminis.

**Sí, no te metas Yuzuriha, déjame darle una lección a este gemelo subdesarrollado**- dice Kardia mirándolo de forma burlona y amenazante- **ahora, lo lamento por ti gemelito, yo fui el primero en la vida de ella, buena suerte para la próxima**- Deuteros miro a Yuzuriha quien solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Yuzuriha sentía que las lágrimas se iban a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

**TE VOY A MATAR**- dice Deuteros enojado mientras se lanza a atacarlo y le asesta un derechazo en la cara. Kardia se recupera y se lo devuelve en la mejilla izquierda, ambos continúan por varios minutos mientras Yuzuriha no sabe qué hacer, ella no tiene el poder para detener esa pelea _´por favor que alguien los detenga´_ rogaba ella en sus adentros mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían libremente a través de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados Degel apareció deteniendo a Kardia mientras que Aspros detuvo a su hermano, los otros caballeros llegaron y vieron la escena con sorpresa.

**¿Qué pasa aquí?** – pregunta Sisyphus confuso al ver la pelea entre los dos y Yuzuriha en el piso llorando. Shion y Dohko se acercan a la amazona para ayudarla levantarla.

**SUELTAME ASPROS/DEGEL, LO VOY A MOLER A GOLPES**- gritaban ambos intentando zafarse de los fuertes agarre de sus amigos al punto que, tuvieron que sumarse otros caballeros (Albafica, Regulus) para mantenerlos alejados.

**CALMENSE LOS DOS!**-grito Yuzuriha de repente y ambos Santos la miraron sorprendidos. Los demás no entendían que pasaba- **Aspros llévate a Deuteros de aquí** **por favor- **le ruega Yuzuriha al gemelo mayor**- este es mi problema, yo lo solucionare**-

**No me voy, tengo que hacerle pagar al escorpión el haberte forzado a besarlo**- dice Deuteros mientras intenta zafarse sin éxito del agarre de Regulus y su gemelo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración del geminiano.

**YO TE MATO ALACRAN DE MIERDA**- grita Manigoldo (quien había estado observando la situación tranquilamente) de pronto pero antes de siquiera encestarle un golpe Shion y Dohko lo agarran- **suéltenme! Tengo que desfigurarle la cara a ese infeliz y mandarlo al peor de los infiernos en el Yomotsu**- exclama enojado, todos están sorprendidos ya que Manigoldo no se caracteriza por un carácter violento, podría ser burlón e impulsivo si, pero rara vez se le ve furioso como ahora.

**Por favor caballeros, la violencia no es la solución**- dice Asmita tratando de conciliar la situación pero los tres pasan de él.

**Ella es mía ¿entendieron? M-I-A, ni el gemelo ni el cangrejo me la van a quitar!** – exclama Kardia mientras intenta liberarse del agarre. Sisyphus sabe que en cualquier momento esto se va a salir de control pero ocurre algo inesperado , Kardia cae al piso inconsciente para sorpresa de todos.

**Perdónenlo, se salió de sus cabales, lo llevaré a mi casa para que descanse**- dice Degel mientras lo carga en el hombro y se lo lleva, pero antes se gira a mirar a la amazona- **Amazona de Grulla, lamento la actitud de mi amigo con su persona, me encargare que le de las correspondientes **disculpas- dicho esto retoma su camino. Despues de calmar a las dos fieras (Manigoldo y Deuteros) se comienza a ir uno a uno los caballeros hacia sus templos aunque ambos caballeros fueron encaminados por Shion, Hasgard, Asmita, Aspros y Regulus para que no se les ocurriera ir detrás del Escorpión. Yuzuriha iba con la cabeza gacha detrás de todos ellos, no sabía que pensar y encima por su culpa, se provocó una pelea que, de no ser porque los demás intervinieron, podría haber terminado mal.

**Tenemos que hablar**- dijo Deuteros cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivos templos después de confirmar que ya no se produciría otra pelea por el día de hoy.

**Lo sé**- seguido Deuteros encamina a Yuzuriha a su cuarto para tener más privacidad ya que Aspros a veces era un poco entrometido.

**¿Qué exactamente pasó entre el Alacrán y tú?**- pregunta sin rodeos Deuteros y Yuzuriha piensa detenidamente como decirlo.

**Tuvimos sexo el día de la fiesta**- dice la Amazona después de un corto silencio- **pero al otro dia hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que eso fue un error**- ´_más bien el tomo esa decisión´_ agrega ella.

**¿Quién más sabe de esto?**

**Él y yo, ahora tú y supongo que Degel se enterará pronto**- contesta ella- **lo siento Deuteros, provoque una pelea innecesaria**- se disculpa ella apenada por la situación anterior.

**No fue innecesaria, que hayan tenido relaciones no le da derecho a ese infeliz de besarte forzosamente**- contesta el enojado- **más le vale que no lo haga otra vez o no tendrá la suerte que tuvo ahora**-amenaza mientras levanta su puño y se produjo un silencio entre los dos- **¿Qué sientes por el alacrán?**- pregunta de pronto el Santo sorprendiendo a Yuzuriha.

**Nada**- contesta ella tratando de sonar convincente

**Yuzuriha, sé que me estas mintiendo**- la reprende Deuteros

**Creo que lo quiero pero es muy complicado, nos llevamos muchos años y él es medio mujeriego, yo no quiero ser otra más del montón**.- se sincera ella y le salen lágrimas. Deuteros solo la abraza para que se desahogue ya que no sabe que más hacer y ella se queda dormida después de llorar mucho tiempo.

Por otro, lado Degel está esperando que Kardia se despierte para preguntarle un par de cosas. Sabía que su amigo estaba extraño con respecto a Yuzuriha pero de ahí a casi pelear con dos dorados y sobre todo clamar que ella era suya no es algo que su amigo haría. Kardia siempre había sido un playboy, mujeriego al punto de que ni se acordaba con quien se acostaba una noche, solo las echaba de su Templo pero nunca había mostrado ser siquiera posesivo con ningunas de sus amantes ´_Definitivamente algo paso entre esos dos y voy a averiguarlo´_ pensó Degel con determinación.

Kardia estaba recién levantándose, lo último que se acordaba era estar fuertemente retenido por Degel y Albafica y después todo se puso oscuro. Cuando pudo enfocar su mirada bien se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Acuario pero Degel no se encontraba ahí asi que salió a buscarlo y lo encontró en la cocina preparando lo que se veía como unos sándwiches.

**Degel ¿Qué demonios paso?-** preguntó Kardia confundido

**Soy yo quien te debería hacer esa pregunta Kardia**- responde Degel mientras va a la nevera y toma un paquete de Jamón y otro de queso- **pero si quieres saber, hice que perdieras el conocimiento.**

**¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** pregunto Kardia furioso **– ese no era tu maldito problema rata de biblioteca**

**Claro que era mi problema, ibas a enfrentarte a dos caballeros dorados Kardia**- le responde Degel tranquilo pero severo – **te iban a moler entre los dos, tienes suerte que estaba la orden ahí y pudimos detenerlos**- agrego mirándolo fríamente y pasándole un sándwich al Santo de Escopio.

**Esa pelea era entre el gemelo y yo, no era necesario su intervención-** espetó Kardia molesto- **además ni siquiera era con Deuteros el problema, es solo mío y de la Amazona**- agregó mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich.

**Ahora me dirás ¿Que pasó entre ella y tú?**- pregunto Degel mientras se quedaba de frente a él.

**Bueno, supongo que después de semejante espectáculo no te puedo evadir más**- dice Kardia de pronto- **tuvimos sexo el día de la fiesta, la quite su virginidad y me hice el desentendido al otro día, desde ese día no habíamos hablado hasta ayer pero cuando la vi yo, bueno, la bese a la fuerza y Deuteros llegó, nos vio y paso lo que ya tu conoces** - resume el Santo. Degel estaba sorprendido, se imaginó que había pasado algo pero no de tal magnitud.

**Ahora si la liaste Kardia**- es lo único que atinó a decir Degel – **si ella siquiera le menciona algo a Deuteros o a Manigoldo puedes considerarte hombre muerto**- agrego severamente después de un periodo corto de silencio.

**Bueno, el gemelito lo sabe y estoy vivo ¿no?**- dice Kardia luego de tirar una carcajada y Degel le dio una mirada confusa- **yo se lo solté en plena pelea ¿contento?**

**Estás demente**- fue lo único que dijo el Santo de Acuario en respuesta y fue a comerse su olvidado sándwich-** ¿Que harás?-** pregunto cuando regreso con la comida.

**Hablar con Yuzuriha, eso es lo que quiero**- responde Kardia y por primera vez, el santo de acuario, no ve burla en sus ojos.

**¿La quieres? **

**Creo que sí, no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza desde esa vez**- se sincera Kardia

**Bueno, esta vez amigo la tienes complicada, por hoy quédate a dormir aquí, ya mañana resolverás tus asuntos**- dice Degel mientras se dirige a su habitación dejando al Santo solo. Kardia sabía que la tenía difícil principalmente por cómo se había portado con ella al otro día del acostón pero al menos tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, con este pensamiento se dirigió al cuarto de invitados de Acuario y se durmió.

Al otro día temprano, los convocaron a los doce para una reunión en el Templo principal. Yuzuriha no tenía que ir así que se fue para su cabaña aunque por dentro se sentía culpable ya que los iban a reprender por su culpa. Los dorados iban con especial cuidado de no hacer que Deuteros y Manigoldo vieran a Kardia antes de llegar al templo Principal y por suerte cuando pasaron Escorpio y Acuario, suspiraron aliviados al notar que ni él ni Degel estaban por ahí. Tan pronto llegaron a su destino vieron que el patriarca Sage los miraba severamente en especial a Kardia, Deuteros y Manigoldo mientras que Sasha los miraba con preocupación.

**Buenos Dias Santos, ¿Alguien me podría explicar que fue lo que pasó anoche?**- pregunto el Patriarca furioso ´_estamos jodidos´_ pensó Manigoldo _´¿y Ahora como saldremos de esta?´_ era el pensamiento de los caballeros de Oro.

**Continuará!**

**Ahh no usaron sus poderes en la pelea, la razón es porque no se permite el uso de ellos dentro del Santuario si no es que un enemigo está atacando o invadiendo como dije en el primer capítulos.**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4 : Perdón y Reconciliación**

**Nos acostamos- dice Yuzuriha a Sasha- te mentí**

**No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo arriba- amenaza Manigoldo a Kardia enojado**

**Tenemos que hablar- dice el Santo de Escorpio a Yuzuriha **

**¿Si te digo que te amo, me creerías?- pregunta sinceramente Kardia, sorprendiéndola**

**Porfavor dejen Reviews, su opinión para mí es muy importante!**


End file.
